A Change Of Heart
by amobutterfly25
Summary: A betroval, in the near future changed the future of Isabella's brother. What about her future? Will the future change for just her brother or her and her country as well?


A CHANGE OF HEART

written by: amobutterfly25

It'sTimeToDance, the beta who totally kicked ass in helping me make this story fit with the time:) thank you i send you my favorite german desert Cinnamon Stars:D

if ya ever want a good read just pick one of her stories , all fantastic.

Me no owno twilighto so donto asko...k

A/N some things are in this story was not in the same time period but I thought would go lovely in the story just the same. Example: lyrics from Rudolf Schock: Ach, ich hab' in meinem Herzen. And the money system, the mark wasn't introduced till 1871. Anyway on with the story ... enjoy and please review

I was just sitting quietly in the chair in our home library when my oldest brother came in, Emmett. I folded a corner of the page over so I wouldn't loose my spot and looked up towards him.

"Father wants to see you in his den." He looked stern. "Immediately."

"Do you know what it's all about?" I asked. All he did was shake his head.

"Fine, I'll be there in a moment." As I hoisted myself off the chair, I put my book right where I was sitting and walked into the hallway.

My family were not royals, though we weren't peasants either. In fact, my father had been knighted before I was born, and my mother was a noble. We had always been distinguished from the masses by birth, or so my mother tells me. I could really care less. Though I don't believe in titles, I do know how to act when we visit my mother and father's friends.

As I walked to the den, I wondered what father wanted to see me about. Normally the only time we spoke as a family was at breakfast, lunch and dinner, even then sometimes father would be either in his den or at the training site.

I stood outside of the den, and waited for his permission to enter.

A manly voice from the other side of the door rang out. "Come in".

Before I could touch the door handle, it had already been open. I stepped inside gradually and made my way to his desk. My father looked up and turned his head to look at his servant that stood beside the door, waiting for further instructions. He held his hands behind his blue Hofkleidung Meersburg. The servant's eyes seemed to glow even brighter with the matching clothing, and his blonde hair was neatly placed on his head with his black hat covering most of the golden locks from view. Father nodded and the man quickly slipped out.

I bowed to my father. "You may take a seat." I sat down in the chair that was directly in front of the desk and waited for Charlie to continue.

"I have news for you, that I hope you will see the benefits rather than the defects of the situation." He paused judging my reactions and continued. My father told me many things about life than he would not tell any other soul, we held no secrets between the two of us.

"Emmett has been brothed, to the duchess Rosalie of France. The king had found favor with him, and had given him the task of reuniting the nobles of our country and France. The benefits of this engagement are immensely out numbering the defect of it." He paused again to analyze my reactions. I always had a opinion over all the family matters but I never voiced them until I was given the right to.

"Why would he do that to Emmett ? The king is always saying how he want the country of Germany to be the happiest land on the earth. It would be completely going against the king's wishes. The defects of the country would have if this betroval would end badly would be immensely damaging. Ever since the queen's marriage the nobles , have been waiting for an attack this is the precise moment they need to make Germany theirs forever, father." My father and the king just signed the death certificate of all of Germany. I had just had my say, it was now time for me to gather the wisdom from my father and listen immensely to what he has to say. If this is what the king calls favor I want nothing of the sorts.

"Isabella, king sometimes asks certain tasks of ourselves to let us grow as an individual and as a country. The king bestowing this betroval upon Emmett, will make the French nobles not be in disarray and maybe bring Germany one step closer to world peace. It will make Germany happy if we are not at war with others. This gift, so it would seem has been given to us by our great ruler and we are to honor it." My fathers' brows were knitted together and were looking rather forceful. His normally calming brown eyes were intense. It looked as though I was not to tell any more of my opinion this particular topic, so I changed the topic.

"Will I have to get along with her?" it was a nice enough question to wonder about. If I did not agree with the arrangement would I still have to honor it?

"Your mother taught you how to act like a proper lady and I will expect you to act as such. As much bothersome as it is, she will be family, Bella." He said the end with a little smile on his face his eyes had softened and his brows were smooth once again. I understood, certain people have a destiny to withhold and Emmett's was to marry this Rosalie from France.

"You're dismissed". Charles had said suddenly, right after he looked at a pile of papers on his desk.

I stood and curtsied to my father, who acknowledged me in a nod and I turned and walked quietly towards the door. The door opened once more before my hand fell on the handle. I walked quietly towards the library I was but before.

I entered the library I saw my brother had taken over the chair I had once sat in. He had my book in his lap. It had not been opened he stared blankly at the wall; clearly the betroval had him troubled. His hazel eyes seemed to be lifeless as he stared. His hair curly hair seemed to be even more a mess than normal.

I turned, looking for a chair to sit down in and none was around except in the far corner of the room. I walked over but I could not grab a hold of the chair for one of Emmett's servants had already had the chair in his grasp, and was carrying over to where Emmett was sitting. The servant, I believe his name was Baden. I only knew him from his name being mentioned in passing and he always liked the color orange in his attire. He carried the chair over to Emmett where he waited to for placement directions. Emmett pointed to an area near where the reading chair stood and sat it down.

Baden stood to the right of the chair, "is there anything else you require sir?" Emmett looked u from the wall and looked at Baden, "no thank you though." Baden bowed and left swiftly then Emmett regained control over his stare on the wall.

I sat down at the chair and took one of Emmett's hands in mine. "What is troubling you?" It took a moment for his to turn and answer me.

"Mother just told me about the engagement. How can the king put all the weight of Germany on me? I realize there are benefits of this arrangement but I can not think past the problems it would cause in case it would end badly. Being the male of this family, I always knew this would be a possibility one day but to have it come true. I do not know what to think." Emmett had been the only person in this family to not let bother some events bother him, but he had every right to worry and wonder about this arrangement. He always believed there was a positive attribute to everything

"Emmett, this is a positive thing. I could not see that until father explained it to me but it really is. You won't be lonely for the rest of your life. You would have found you life long partner. Don't worry about if you fail or not. We can not worry about things when we ourselves do not know what the future may hold." I was trying to reason with him, I believed it was working too. Emmett's eyes shown a little brighter and he tighten his grip on my hand.

"Thank you Bella. You are right there is no reason to worry about this Rosalie character for I shall let tomorrow take care of it." He stood up, let go of my hand and left the room with a small smile on his face.

I picked up my book and started to read it again from where I was before I left for father.

The next day was going to be a pleasant one I could tell. Our family was going to head to the kings palace to have dinner. Every so often we would go and enjoy the company of the royals.

The king was a nice gentleman, with dignity and demanded respect. He believes in the rights of the people and him rightfully he had a heart of gold almost the same color as his hair. He welcomed any and all company he did not like wars. My father and he deciding who Emmett would be betrothed to must have been a difficult decision for him to make.

His wife, was the sweetest woman, she always had my mother over with other married ladies of the land to discuss their lives, children and sometimes even government. That was from my mother told me anyway, I couldn't start going until I was either married or betrothed. Her Carmel hair was beautiful in the sun. She was also from France, her name being Esme was a French name after all. She was a noble in her home country. When the king went over to visit the French rulers, he had met her. They were both single and very capable of make a truce between the two countries. They even had a treaty set and ready to be signed when the French nobles attacked the rulers. The queen and king made it possible for Esme to marry the king in private so when they crossed the countries lines she would be safe. The rulers made it out alive and so did the nobles, most of them anyway. But ever since then France had been on the unstable side of the ruling power.

Their children were a sight to behold. Their daughter was called Allison, German, meaning little Alice, most people called her Alice. She had black hair that she supposedly gotten from the queen's side of the family, and she was shorter than the rest of her family but her beautiful blue eyes she had most definitely gotten from her father. She was a very nice acquaintance to have we would always talk about what we plan to do to the castle if they let us decorate it.

Her brother, Edward, meaning wealthy guardian was of English origin. Carlisle friends with English nobles and had formed an alliance with England when he named his son an English name. Edward kept to himself, many thought he was cursed. He only ever came out of his room to eat then immediately leave after or go riding by himself. He didn't like company. His hair had come from Carlisle's father, a bronze copper color that in the sunlight you could see little speaks of blonde in it. His eyes had defiantly come from Esme; both had strikingly beautiful green eyes. I could only tell what he looked like from when he would pass us leaving on his horse. He was a very stubborn man from what Alice would tell me.

Since I was going to visit Alice, I decided that I should where some of my best clothing I had. She always wore the most beautiful clothing; the only set of clothing I had to look compatible with her was my best.

I had my servants lay out all the things for my bath it was a special occasion anyway. I also told them to lay out a few options on the gown, I liked having my independence. I didn't like to use my servants exact for things in which I could not reach or fix up my self. I liked to pick my own gown from a selection. My brother was the total opposite he would have them do everything for him, including deciding what undergarments he was to wear.

I took my bath, it was cold water as I did not want to welcome any demonic presence incase he was, as the myths and folklore said was in the hot water. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the tub. Across the room lay the dresses that my servants had laid there. There lay a green with beaded pearls, a blue one with a lace bodice, or a pink one with a light purple ribbon all Hofkleidung Meersburgs, the traditional wear.

I wore the green gown the last time I went to visit and the pink one I was hoping to wear to the garden party the queen was going to throw next month. I picked up the blue, it was the only one I had not wore or had any future plans for and put it on. I couldn't quite finish the buttons in the back.

"Anna, a little help." My servant, who was actually a really good confident walked in and finished the buttons.

"do you need anything else before I go?" As I thought I looked at her, trying to remember if there was anything else I need from her. Anna was beautiful, she had those hazel eyes that remind you of fall and the dirty blonde hair that she always had up just behind her ears with a pair of wooden sticks; it was something she learned at the market.

I thought for a minute, I had always had my hair the same way, always combed straight down showing off how long it was; maybe it was time for a change. Anna was waiting patiently in front of me for further instructions. "Anna, can you up put my hair up? I was thinking a maybe some earrings too. What do you think?" I had always kept the same look, straight hair with my ears not showing. It was time for something different.

Anna looked surprised and her eyes seemed to glow even brighter and her voice was nothing but happiness. "What ever you want Ms. Swan I will be happy to get it for you. May I suggest the pair of earrings you will be wearing this evening?" she asked tamely.

"You may choose the earrings if you wish Anna. But please stop calling me Ms. Swan. It makes me feel old." we both giggled at the comment.

"The sapphire pair that your mother got you for your birthday would look stunning with the dress." I thought for a moment. They would look beautiful with the gown.

"Anna can you go get them?"

"Yes Isabella, ill be right back."

Before I could see if the gown looked appropriate Anna came through the door and curtsied with her left hand in a fist.

"You want me to put them on you?" Anna held the sapphires in her now opened palm.

"No thank you I can do that myself but if you could work on my hair, im sure the others are almost done as well." Charlie and Emmett don't take very long to get ready. I knew if I didn't want a mad brother and father I had to hurry.

She put the earrings on the table just 2 steps away, right below the mirror. I walked over, and she went for a comb in the cabinet drawer. I put the earrings on one at a time while she started to comb through the mangle that was my hair. I had gotten the right earring in when I realized she was done combing. I went for the left earring and in the mirror I saw that she was taking her hair down. I could not let her do that. Her hair looked beautiful in the hair style it was currently in.

"Anna, you don't have to im sure we could find something else, or do something else with it, its just hair. There should be some ribbons in the drawer we can use them. Please don't take down your hair." I partly pleaded with her.

"Isabella, I have been your servant for more than 3 years. I hope I just haven't been a good servant but also a friend. Let me do this, please." I saw the sincerity and determination in her eyes, there was no swaying from that.

"As you wish. But if they get broken I will personally buy you a new pair and that is a promise." I put the other earring in, and she finished with my hair. Her own hair lying flat against her chest.

I turned around to face her. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always Isabella. The blue really brightens your eyes." I blushed at her comment.

"Thank you Anna."

"You're very welcome." We both held smiled on our faces. A moment past and she left quietly.

After she was gone but a moment I put the shoes on that my other servant had placed out. The shoes for the night that my servants had chosen were my cream riding boots, we weren't going riding but it was the only pair that would go with the dress.

I went down the hallway, were the rest of my family members were waiting together by the door.

My father, in his brown Hofkleidung Meersburg looked very debonair himself turned towards me, and looked me up and down and smiled "you look gorgeous Isabella."

I blushed towards him, "thank you father." I was beginning to worry if my blush would be permanent tonight.

He turned to mother and brother and asked "is everyone ready?" They both nodded.

We walked out to our carriage where Baden was holding out the door for everyone.

My mom turned towards me when we were in the carriage and on our way. "I'm glad you chose the blue one, did you know that is Edward's favorite color?"

"I didn't know it was mother." I just chose blue because it was the only gown I didn't have a plan for. I could care less for that selfish stubborn man the rest of the kingdom calls prince.

She smiled coyly at me, "sure you didn't." I have no idea what mother thinks, but I really don't want to know.

When we arrived at the embellished castle we filed out of the carriage without hast. Emmet grabbed my arm to walk in with me while Charles, my father already had my mother, Renée on his side.

As we were walking into the door way Emmett whispered down to me, "You do look beautiful." Emmett and I always made sure to compliment each other.

"Thank you, you know you don't look that bad yourself." He did not look bad he was very debonair with all his looks at did the most to bring out his nice body structure.

"It was nothing." We both laughed gently as we followed the stairs up and towards the music.

The dinner party grew to more than just us by just a few moments after we arrived. Soon I was worried if we would fit around the kings' massive table. There was many people that I had met before just weren't part of the German highlife.

We sitting time approached I decided to not sit by my normal parents, so I went to the opposite side of the table. When I finally decided on a seat it, it ended up being right next to the princess and the commander of fleets.

The king's servants served the wine that would go with our appetizer. Just as the last bit of wine was being poured into our cups, everyone looked up to the sound of feet descending the stairs. It was the prince as he finally decided to make an appearance for dinner. He was looking as rather dashing though. We all stood as a sign of respect and he came to sit across from me, he did not look pleased. He looked rather frustrated and instantly grabbed the glass of wine that was in front of him.

The servants served the Gebackener Ziegenkäse. They served the royal family first then the guests. The Goat cheese, spinach & sun-dried tomatoes wrapped & baked in Phyllo dough were amazing. The meals were always amazing at the castle. Edward was doing no communication with the rest of the guests unlike the other guests and the rest of his family. The commander of the fleets began to talk with my father about upcoming training for both land and water of the soldiers. The princess was talking to my mother. It seemed everyone was engaged to conservation but me. So I sat quietly and ate my gebrackener.

The communication didn't stop when the servants brought out the Sauerbraten.  
The beef had been one that the king personally had butchered from his barn, or so I over heard him talking about it with the lord of Hesse. The braised marinated beef, served with homemade spätzle and red cabbage was better than the gebrackener, the food of the kings just kept getting better. The prince still had not said a word to either the guests or his family.

One of the dinner servants refilled my wine glass so I looked up to thank the servant, the prince was looking at me. He looked furious. What did he have against the servant or me? I quickly thanked the servant and looked across to the prince, who was still looking at me; his eyes seemed to be darker.

"Is there something the matter your majesty?" I would like to know what the problem seemed to be, why he was acting the way he was. I did not think I did anything against him.

"Do you always thank the servants?" he had said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. The entire table became quiet and I could feel the eyes upon us. I was being embarrassed for doing a good deed?

"They do a service to us, and all they ask is that we treat them with respect. Is it really to much to thank a servant your highness?" I asked nicely.

"They were born to serve us and that needs no respect, or thanks. Ms. Swan." he was frustrated with me and I could tell why I had not still known. I would expect his majesty to be even better mannered since he was an example to the rest of the country and to the world.

"Everyone here respects you is it really that hard to pass that respect to others your majesty?" his eyes became slits and the color on his face turned. He was mad, but he did not say another word. Then he turned his attention to the barely touched Sauerbraten.

The rest of the guests still took a vow of silent until the king made a motion with his fork and the rest followed, quietly eating and continuing their conversations.

The desert Ofenschlupfer mit Bourbon-Vanillesosse, made the communication began once again. Homemade bread pudding with Bourbon -Vanilla sauce, it was made especially for the dinner by his personal chef.

After dinner the prince excused himself, while the rest went into the living room to sit and enjoy the music once again. The prince had not made another noise besides the eating of his food since our little argument. The evening passed without a problem except the one that left the room.

Morning came and I wondered where Anna was off to. When I had gotten home last night she was gone, I had to have one of my brothers servants get me out of my dress, and luckily he has a few girl servants. I wanted to give her back her hair pieces back though.

I looked after breakfast for her; she wasn't in the garden, library or my room. The only place she would be would have been the stables. So I walked out to the stables, the door was open, which was a rare occasion in itself. My father always made sure our security was important and never left any doors opened or windows uncovered.

I walked into the stables, and I saw no one at first but my curiosity did not stop. So I went farther into the stables. I saw my mare, and my father and mother's stallions. Emmett had gone out to spend the day with one of our cousins so his horse left earlier. Nothing seemed out of place but I saw no one including Anna and this was the only place on our land that she could be. I continued to look around the stable for Anna.

I was looking around and checking each of the stalls for Anna in case she had been injured. When I heard a noise, it was a gurgle and then some sucking noise. I walked towards the noise; it was up the hallway in the stable closet.

I gently opened the door to the closet just incase it was someone that caused for danger and there lay Anna. She had a baby cow in her arms. She was sitting on the floor with her head forward gently snoring with a leather glove on her lap the cow was laying across her lap sucking on the one of the leather gloves.

I smiled at the beautiful sight; I didn't want to wake her up so I walked out quietly and went to get some of Emmett's servants. When I walked in the house my parents were holding up a letter with some sort of seal on it, talking rather loudly to each other.

I walked around them to Emmett's room where one of his servants was dusting his room.

"Arlo?" He turned around with the feather duster in hand his brown hair and brown eyes in his athletic bone structure shown through his attire.

He bowed "yes mam?" He was always very kind to our family and had been working for us the same amount of time as Anna.

"Can you and another go get Anna from the stables please? And bring her to bed I feel as though she has been out there all night long." He would always respect and treat Anna with respect if I told him to take her to bed he would, and I could trust him that he would do no harm to her. After all he loved her.

One of the troubles in being servants is that they could not be married. I hated it for them. Anna and Arlo is the very couple that deserved to be happily married more than anyone else I knew.

"Oh and can you give her back her hair pieces for me please?" I held out the sticks and he took them in the hand that was not holding onto the feather duster.

"As you wish." He put the feather duster on the table, bowed again and left the room. With Anna being taken care of I went to go see what the commotion was about downstairs with my parents.

I walked down the stairs and to where my parents were. My mother held the letter to my fathers face. I came upon them to see is I could do anything to resolve the issue they were having and they stopped looking at each other and the letter and looked at me. I curtsied before them.

"Isabella, can you sit down for a moment." My mother asked. I sat down across from them on the couch. My mother held the letter in her lap as she was sitting. My father sat with his hands against the hand rails they were both looking at me. My mother with a glint of excitement in her eyes and father with disapproval.

"Isabella, it seems as though you left quite a bit of impression on the royal family. As they have invited you to the masquerade they are having next week. That is the day before we are to wed Emmett and his betroved. I think it is a trap." My father was saying but my mother interrupted. My father thought everything was a trap it took a long while for him to believe that dinner at the castle was not.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. They've had masquerades before and the last time I believe a proposal was sent out for the York's." my mother being the romantic that she is probably thought that something would come out of this masquerade for me.

"This is exactly why your mother and I are having trouble deciding whether or not you will be going. I don't believe that your mother has your best interest at heart." father always thought of me still as his little girl, in my mothers eyes I was a beautiful young lady. I had to show that I could handle this situation with out my father's protective actions.

"So are you going or not Isabella?" my mother asked with a sudden force in her voice.

"Is Emmett going too?" I did not want to be the only one from the family going. I may want to prove my father that I was grown up but being grown up does not mean you need to be alone.

"Emmett has been asked to be present also." My dad grumbled. Emmett is going, that is a good thing.

"So are you going or not, I wish for you to have a dress made if you are and as you know these things take time." My mother offered. Another dress was a tempting offer. I could always use more dresses and if I had to go to a masquerade for it, so be it.

My parents looked at me, my mother looked hopeful; my father looked as though he would punish me if I went. Last night was going to be the only time out of the cottage till the queen's garden party. It would also give my servants a night's break, which they deserved. I was wary of the punishment from my father if I went though, but it would allow them to have a quite evening alone though. My father was always a push over when it came to punishment for me, I was his only daughter.

I looked at both my father and my mother, I whispered an "I'm sorry," to my father and turned towards my mother. "It sounds like a wonderful evening mother."

She squealed with excitement, placed the envelope on closest table and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She turned towards my father, "if you need us we will be at the boutique. Isabella get your things." Then she let go.

I walked to my room up stairs and grabbed my covering. Before I left the floor I heard the smallest of a whisper singing. "Glaub' an die Liebe, Vertraue dem Geschick, Schließ nur die Augen, Und baue auf das Glück (Oh think of our love And trust to our fate, Close eyes and dream, our joy to create.) ". It was beautifully sung in Arlo's voice, the voice was coming from Anna's room. I smiled at the thought of how much he love her and headed down where my mother was waiting on me.

The day before the masquerade, my mother, Emmett and I went to town. Our outfits were done but we had yet to have a mask.

We as we rode in our carriage I notice Emmett was fidgety. He kept wrinkling his hands and taking a little bit deeper breathes than what people consider average.

"Emmett?" I asked while our mother was staring out the window enjoying the scenery. His brows were together with worry. Emmett had been worrying more the closer the masquerade date was.

"I am to be wed the day after tomorrow. I make fun of the French people, her people, Bella. What if this Rosalie is at the masquerade tomorrow?" he said facing me. He was genially worried about making his future wife hate him. I had positive attributes on how he was not going to be hated; he is well known and liked through out all of Germany. He had nothing to worry about.

"If she is there tomorrow, so be it. It would be one more day she would know how special you really are. Besides at masquerades, no one is who they say they are. Don't fret Emmett. You'll be fine." I love my brother I really do but he just does not have confidence in himself sometimes.

"I guess your right. So are you going to tell me what you are going to be at the ball then?" He always wanted to know secrets. The only one I shared secrets with was father, he would never tell others about the secrets we shared.

"How many times am I going to tell you? I will only tell if you do brother dearest." He did not like to have his secrets being known either but his curiosity would sometimes get him into trouble.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me what color it is that way if we get split up I can still look for a mask for you?" Emmett compromised again.

"It is blue, white and yellow. What color is yours then? Please do tell its only fair." If I had to tell my brother what color I was going to wear so would he.

"Black and red."

Mother decided that would be a good time to interrupt then. She turned to face us. "The carriage tomorrow will be taking you both to the door, where Emmett you will be walking your sister in, correct?" Emmett nodded and she continued. "And I expect you both to leave when the Stanley's leaves. Is that understood?" we both nodded then. If we left when the Stanley's left it would be adequate amount of time to enjoy the masquerade. The Stanley's always left balls and dinners after the food was gone or the wine was.

The carriage stopped at a quaint family owned boutique and we exited and went inside the store. The store went buzzing with people apparently; Emmett and I were not the only one who found favor with the royal family. The only difference was many of them were finishing their dresses when our outfits were already done.

It was hard to find a merchant in the store with how busy the store was. I looked around and saw a merchant on the far corner of the store, overlooking the guests in the store. I decided to walk up him and asked him where the masks were. The merchant and I weaved in and out of the other customers to a mediocre display where gold, silver and lace masks were. None of them caught my eye or would go with my dress beautifully. I looked up to the merchant and something caught my eye. Behind the man, hanging on the door was a beautiful mask. I pointed at it. "How much is that one?" It was beautiful Venetian mask, with a gold covering the forehead, gold mark covering one of the eyes and tie in the back.

The merchant looked at what I was pointing at then looked back at me.

"That one is for sale but no one has had the will power yet to buy it me lady."

I looked back at the man. "And why is that?" His eyes were a dark blue almost indecisive with the wrinkles that were around his eyes and the gray hear that was predominately on his head.

"It is the most expensive one in the store. May I interest you in another that might be more affordable?" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"How much is it?" How much I wanted the mask was all that I could think about. Cost was not an issue with my family anyway. I didn't want another mask I wanted the one I asked about.

"I don't want you to get mad." He was worried I would get mad? I just wanted to know how much the beautiful Venetian mask was.

"I just asked how much it was sir, if I was going to get mad I would have along time ago. Now please if you may, please tell me how much it is." Did this man not realize who he was talking to? I was getting really frustrated with this particular merchant.

"It is 10 marks." That is not very much at all for such a lovely accessory anyway. I was going to buy it for sure but before I could say I wanted it, my mother came up behind me and interrupted the transaction that was about to happen.

"What is happening here? Oh did you look at that one Isabella?" She was pointing to the mask the merchant had just told me about and the one in which I was about to purchase.

"Yes mother. I think it is simply breathtaking, shall I buy it?" If mother said no then I have no choice but to not buy it.

"Of course dear. Proceed." she said with a smile, she stood behind me which I reached into my bag and pulled out 15 marks.

The merchant was going to give me back my change when I told him to keep it. He looked questionable with the amount of change that I told him to keep.

He wrapped my newly bought mask in a cloth and handed it to me. "Good day mam." I was not just a regular lady even though I did not like when titles were involved. He should not prejudge about people and what they can or can't afford.

"It's Isabella Swan actually." The man gasped and bowed.

"Please forgive my rudeness."

I smiled at the merchant. "I forgive you but you might want to treat each customer the same no matter whom or how much money they have."

"I will do that from now on." He got up and I and mom took off to the carriage where Emmett had his own mask wrapped in clothing.

The next day Emmett and I woke early we had many things to get done before the masquerade.

I called for Anna, and she came bright eyed to me immediately it was quicker than normal. Her face was slightly red it almost seemed to be glowing.

"Is there something the matter Anna?" I said getting in my bathing robe.

"No everything is perfect." She said in a daze.

"Are you sure?" .Something was new in her normal content mood.

"Yes. At least that is what I told him." She formed a smile on her face made her face appear even brighter.

"What are you saying Anna? Did something happen with Arlo?" She was a wonderful servant I hope nothing horrid happened to her or to Arlo. When I looked at her the glow that was predominating on her face just a few moments was gone. Her eyes had saddened and face was serine.

"I'm sorry for telling you this ms. swan, but Arlo asked me to marry him yesterday in the garden. It was beautiful Isabella. I'm not sorry for telling you about the proposal but that we have to quit. It's the only way we can get married." I could tell that she was deeply saddened by the news of having to quit.

"I understand, you and Arlo were meant to be. I see the way he looks at you, I wish I could have just a little bit of the happiness you have in a relationship. I am just sorry it has to come to that. I want you here. If I had a way to change it I wish I could. Please just stay with my family until we find someone to replace you."

"We will, we will be ok Arlo has some money saved up. But let us not talk about me and Arlo lets talk about this masquerade." She had changed the subject. I could tell she did not want to discuss this issue any further.

"I am going to be wearing the yellow, white and blue Hofkleidung Meersburg my mother had made for me with the Venetian mask."

"You Ms. Isabella will be the prettiest one there." I blushed at her words. I could always count on Anna for a compliment, and the heart of gold she had. It was just a couple of the qualities I would miss about her.

"Let's just get started ok?" I said with a smile and blush still present on my cheeks.

I took my bath in the cold water again. Anna helped make me smell especially good when she put flower petals in the water. After I was done I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a rob around myself and looked around the room. Anna was laying every thing out, the shoes, stockings, undergarments, dress, and head covering; mask even the choker with the Swan symbol on it.

I walked towards her and she had me sit down on the stool. She started to comb my hair through my hair.

She braided my hair, so it would be easier to put on with the mask. The mask was actually easy to put on and even the eye piece stayed without trouble. We put the head dress over the top of the mask and then finished getting ready by the time we were done. We had a knock on the door.

"Isabella, are you almost done? Your brother is waiting." My father's voice rang out.

"Yes father about to step out now." I said.

I stood up and straightened out my dress. "You look beautiful as always Isabella." Anna said, curtsied and then left before I could say thank you.

The door was opened by one of the other servants as stepped out of the bathroom I stepped out into the hallway.

In the carriage Emmett would not stop moving, he was nervous again about possibly meeting his future wife tonight.

"Emmett, do I even look like your sister right now?" I said trying to get his mind off of the betroved topic.

"Not really." He said

"Everyone else will not look the same either. I would not even worry about meeting her tonight."

"I shouldn't worry about her tonight should I? You do look beautiful though ill have to keep an eye on you I do not want to have to start a fight on the royal grounds with anyone that may try to borrow you for the night." He was a protective older brother when he needed to be.

"You really shouldn't but I'll be sure to stay with in plain sight then handsome." Emmett just rolled his eyes.

The music from the ball had been heard the minute we pulled on royal ground. When we approached the music became softer, it sounded as though it was the music from the dinner at the castle. Emmett took my hand when I got out of the carriage and we walked to the party together.

There were many couples dancing and many more just talking. The masquerade made many people seem unnoticeable, only if you looked at them closely you could see the resemblance of who they actually were underneath the mask. There were also many people who one could not tell who they were.

I tried to mingle with Jessica Stanley but all that turned out to be was a gossip station on the young lords and knights that were also at the masquerade. Instead of talking to Jessica the rest of the night, I moved to see what wonderful food the king's servants had prepared.

The table was decorated with the traditional black and white fabric and decorations. I walked around the table. It all looked delicious but I was just rather thirsty so I grabbed a drink in a white stone cup from the end. I took a sip on the wine and it had tasted funny but it could have been the where they had gotten the wine. I continued to drink it and cradle the glass to my chest.

I walked over to where Jasper and Emmett were talking and decided to join the conversation. Jasper in his red and orange hofkleindung was easy spotted. His blonde hair looked even brighter in his attire. And his green eyes shown bright near the candle lights.

"She really does look beautiful tonight. I really do love her Emmett." He was talking about Alice who he had admired and adored for quite some time. Emmett and he had been best friends since jasper had moved from Hesse 4 years ago.

"Go for it jasp." I started to say before Emmett could answer, I was like jaspers little sister too. Emmett could never really prove how a woman felt he was just too happy go lucky the rest of his actions. Before I could finish jaspers name I swayed a little but caught myself on Emmett's shoulder. They looked down at me, you could tell the worry was very predominate on both of there faces.

"Are you alright Isabella?" Emmett asked.

"Yea I just lost my balance for a moment there." Neither Emmett nor jasper looked convinced.

I took another sip of wine and took my arm off of Emmett's shoulders.

"Ill be fine, I'm going to go find Alice." The faces that Emmett and jasper had made smoothed out just a little.

"That is fine. Just don't run off to far you look a little pale." Emmett said worry was still in his voice.

"I'm fine." I said for hopefully the last time and began to weave in and out of the people, trying to get away from the wondering eyes that was my brother and his best friend.

It was not hard to find Alice, she was in a red, black and yellow Hofkleidung. She was the only one that would ever mix those colors together. In her words, "the colors will take off you'll see in the future they will be ever where on this land". I knew never to doubt her.

When I come to her she was not wearing her head dress but her tiara. I curtsied, to night she had decided to be the princess.

"Bella." She only ever called me Bella if she wanted something, so I knew something was up.

"Yes, princess?"

"Oh stop with the princess stuff. I'm only wearing my tiara because my parents made me besides we are friends not formalities. Have you met the man in the green Hofkleidung Meersburg yet?" My stomach was not feeling well at all, it hurt and it felt as though I was about to get sick. I tried to answer Alice.

"No not that I," but I had to stop because I ran to the bathroom which was on the other side of the garden in the outhouse. I got there just in time for my stomach to expel. I was lucky my head dress was still on holding my hair back or it would have gotten very nasty. My stomach hurt very badly. I started to cry I was going to ruin my brothers evening and he was going to get married tomorrow. I ruined everything for everyone.

Before I could go too hard on myself, I felt myself being picked up and moved. I closed my eyes in hopes of trying to keep the horrid feeling in my stomach down. I heard Emmett's voice. "Where should I take her?"

"Follow him he defiantly knows his way." I heard Alice but quickly after it was spoken I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a strange room. I was on a canopy bed that had white and purple sheets. The curtains on the windows were pulled but you could see the light through them, the sun was out. It was a beautiful day for my brothers' marriage. The marriage I was missing.

I looked under the covers and it appeared I had been changed, out of everything but my undergarments and was put into a white sleeping gown I had no correlation of. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried to sit up but that just caused a cramp to go through my stomach and I groaned.

The door opened then and Alice, Emmett and Jasper came through. Seeing jasper was enough but to see Emmett on his wedding day just made me feel worse.

"What are you doing here? Isn't today supposed to be your wedding day?" The wedding has to happy with the groom or else it is not a wedding.

"I had other things more important to deal with here." Emmett said looking into my eyes. He was not about to miss his wedding because of me.

"Emmett." I was going to scold him more but I was interrupted by yet another visitor, Prince Edward.

Jasper and Emmett turned to bow while Alice just walked around to sit on the other side of the bed.

Edward looked at me when he walked in. "Are you feeling any better?" he was just a few steps out of the door way and he spoke in a cold voice.

"I feel a little better. I'm sorry about the party. I have intruded enough I should go." I started to get back up but got pushed back down by Emmett.

"Bella, when I said I had more important things to deal with I meant you. Stop being so stubborn you are ill and you need to get well." Emmett did not push me back hard but was with enough force to not question his reasoning.

"Besides I'm sure Edward can put up with you for a few more days until your better." Jasper said. He was always so sweet to me, but I don't think he understood why the prince hated me so.

"He can trust me. You just need to deal with getting better. I don't like seeing my friend ill." Alice said while patting down on the blanket.

"What made you get sick anyway? Emmett said you were fine before the masquerade." Edward asked in a not so cold voice it was almost caring.

"I don't know the only thing I did was drink wine that was in the stone cup." It was the only beverage I drank last night, the wine. I knew it tasted a little funny but I had just thought it was the brewer.

Edward looked at though he was thinking really hard with his brows together.

"Jasper, Emmett will you come with me? I hope they did not clean up all the dishes yet."

They both nodded then Jasper and Emmett followed Edward out the door. What had they meant with the dishes?

Alice still sat on the bed after the men had left. "I'm sorry you're sick. Is there anything that sounds good right now? I know your stomach must be pretty empty." It was empty and it still hurt it was not a good combination.

"Do you have some bread? And maybe a glass of water please." I had to test out my stomach with something.

"It's the palace we always have bread and I am sure I can get a glass of water. Ill go see about them." she smiled and left the room so I was left alone with my thoughts.

I wondered if mother and father knew about this, or Rosalie. Of course she must know he future husband was helping the prince instead of getting married. I hope mother and father was not mad I had not meant to get sick. They could still have the wedding with me. I wondered if Emmett had met Rosalie already.

I had to get up and stretch my legs and maybe find some more clothes to change into I could not be in this beautiful sleeping gown all day.

I got up from the bed slowly, my stomach still had cramps when I moved suddenly but I was better than last night so I walked gently on the floors. I walked to the closet door, which was across from bed. When I opened the doors the first dress I saw felt as though it was made from the angels above, it was so soft.

I changed into the wonderful gown and made my way back to the bed. I lay on top of the covers. I still had not felt well enough to be up and about all day.

A soft knock rang out a few moments after I had lain down, "come in" I said. The door opened and Alice came in with one of her servants. Her servant had a tray full of bread and water. My stomach gurgled in response to the aroma of the bread.

Alice smiled at me as she continued to enter the room, "I see that you found the closet. That material one of my servants got for me at the market and I simply fell in love with it."

Her servant placed the tray on the table by the bed then left while Alice resumed the spot she had earlier on my bed.

I reached for the smallest of the loaves and began to eat. It tasted good on my soft, aching stomach. I did not like to be the only one eating in front of people but my stomach just could not take the wonderful aroma for much longer.

Alice began to talk while I ate. "You know you left quite an impression on my brother you know."

I almost choked on my bread. I left an impression on the prince, was she mad? When I got my bearings right I cleared my throat and grabbed the glass of water and took a drink. I replaced them both back to the tray and turned to look at her.

"How?" was the only word I could think of.

"You stood up for what you believed in, when you and your family were over for dinner last week. He actually was the one that insisted on inviting you to the masquerade, for discussion of beliefs is what he called it." Discussion of beliefs? Was I invited because I said thank you to a servants?

"He wanted to invite me?" I could not get that through my mind, the stubborn selfish prince actually took an unselfish moment to want to invite me to the masquerade.

"Did not I just say that? He had never met anyone who would put him in his place before. Yes mother and father tried to teach him how to treat others of lower standing but he never listened. You opened him up to a brand new world, Isabella. I can never thank you enough. Since the masquerade he has been a better person. He loves you I know it." Alice said as a matter of fact.

"But I'm so plain. What other fair maidens does not have brown hair and brown eyes? Brown hair and eyes are so common."

"Jessica of Saxony has brown hair and grayish eyes. Then there is Emmett's betroved who the last time I checked had blonde hair and brown eyes." Alice said as to prove my opinion wrong once more.

"I get it, brown is color tree bark though, its not very special."

"You are very special for you are the daughter of the knighted, and are of noble birth. You accept everyone for who they are in the inside and do not care what noble status they carry, or there appearance. And you stand up for what you believe in. I admire you greatly. Why should not my brother admire you?"

I just stayed quiet and continued to eat the bread, and think upon her words.

Towards the end of the bread I was starting to feel tried, so I put the bread on the tray once more and soon was asleep again.

I was awoken when light of the day had disappeared, my stomach hurt again and I was going to be ill again.

I got up from the bed as quick as my horse goes after food. I still had the gown from the closet on and I was not about to change, it was extremely comfortable. There was a candle lit in my room so I could see where the door was. I opened the door and slowly walked out to the hallway, which was also dimly lit by candles.

The only problem was I had never been in this part of the castle before so I was confused. I had been downstairs many a time with Alice and with dinner parties but never upstairs.

I walked as fast as I could down the hallway, confused and looking for a bowl to get sick in. I was not about to test the stairs for the out house. Many doors in the halls were closed and I did not wish to wake anyone up by getting sick in there bowl. When I was about to give up all hope, I saw the door at the end of the hallways was opened so I ran in and sure enough a big porcelain bowl was there right next to the door on a night stand we I expelled. The room seemed to be vacant.

I tried to be a quite as a mouse, I had no intentions of waking the king or queen up with a sick guest. When I finished I went for a towel and dipped it into a bowl of water that had been next to the now full one and washed my face. When I was clean I reached for the retched bowl but a hand stopped me. I looked to see who it was, I couldn't see the face very well with the candle light but I remembered the voice.

"Please do not do that I have servants that can do that. Let's get you to bed."

I felt bewildered and bad overall. The comfort of a bed did sound good.

"But I have to clean it out first. I'm sorry for waking you your majesty. Ill be in bed after this I promise." My voice was meant to sound sturdy voice but all that came out was a pathetic whisper.

"No you're going to bed now. Jessen if you will." The bowl was taken from me and I was being picked up but a pair of sturdy arms. The smell was amazing like karmelki smietankowe (buttered Carmel) and apples with a slight smell of evergreens. It caused me to relax against his chest and close my eyes and he swiftly moved down the hall.

I felt myself being put on the bed and felt the blankets cover me up once again, but my eyes were still closed. Before I went into my deep slumber, I felt a piece of my hair being pushed back behind my ear. And a gentle almost as though it was from a dream, "sweet dreams Isabella. You're the only one who really deserves them." After that I was asleep once again.

When I woke I felt the light of the day was shining down into the room. I felt better, but something had been placed on my forehead, something wet. I opened my eyes to look at the beautiful light but heard a slight hello. I turned around to see who made such a noise and saw my guests. My brother and my parents were sitting in chairs around my bed. I smiled at them.

"Morning Bella. Are you well?" my mother asked inquisitively.

"I am well. What time did you arrive?" I wondered, looking towards my mother.

My father responded for the both of them. "We arrived at dawn earliest light this morning. We would have been here sooner if I did not have other business to take care of." I turned slightly towards farther as he spoke.

"Other business?" I asked, I did not know father had another assignment so soon.

Father looked at Emmett then Emmett looked back at me and responded. "Remember yesterday when we left the room with Edward?" I nodded as an encouragement for him to continue. "We went looking for the glass of wine you had at the party and we found it. It was not an ordinary glass of wine Bella, it had been poisoned. We think it was from the jesters', the prince said he did not even know there were jesters' coming. The royal doctor took at a look at you before we entered, and said you are lucky to be alive. I do not know what I would have done without you my dear sister." He was getting choked up on his words. I knew this was hard news for my family to take.

"I am going to be alright, right?" I almost begged I looked around towards them, they all had looks of solemn on their faces.

"The doctor thinks it is best if you take it easy and stay here for at least the rest of the week. The king and queen are happy to oblige, for they adore you." My mother said timidly.

"But what about the wedding? And my servants?" staying at the castle for the rest of the week was bearable, or it could be. I did not like putting the future of my brother on hold for myself though. Anna, she must be worried sick.

"Do not even fret about the wedding again. Besides you being sick have been a blessing in disguise. I have met my bride accidently upon the first look and I knew that I could handle spending the rest of my life with her. She decided she did not want to have a wedding without my sister there to help us celebrate, so we are waiting till you get well." Emmett petitioned.

I smiled that I had not ruined his love life. Could I have asked for a better brother? He was in love and he was waiting till I was well for the wedding to take place.

"And as for your servants, they are busing themselves taking care of the new cow. When we left this morning the servants were petitioning on a name." Emmett added once again. I giggled at the thought of servants fighting over a name for a calf, but I could not giggle for but a moment for a voice came from the doorway.

"Is there anything she needs?" It was the voice of the Queen. Where she was positioned behind the door only the slight silhouette of her peach gown and silver shoes she was wearing.

My father looked at me "is there anything you require?".

"Water, if it is not a trouble." I looked towards my father and replied.

"Water please your majesty." He responded by looking towards the door and speaking, and then the soft click of shoes retreating filled the silence.

"Charles, she needs her rest. We better get downstairs to the others." My mother mentioned. It seemed as though I had just woke up, I was not.

My father nodded, looking slightly disappointed. He got up from his chair and moved the washrag that was on my forehead and kissed my flesh.

He put the washrag in a basin by the bed that had water in it. Emmett, mother and father both went down stairs presumably, but not before wishing there get well soon to me.

A long moment or so it seemed , a servant entered the room with a pitcher and a glass of water I thanked them and began to drink the refreshing beverage down. After my third glass I stopped. I did not want to drink all of my refreshing beverage down but to save some for later.

There was nothing to do in the room besides sleep, but when I tried. I became restless through out the after noon. Momentarily a few servants would bring me my meal but I would always ask for just bread, which I consumed quietly.

I was slowly thinking of all the things my family had told me. Was my poison intended for someone else? Or did someone what to kill me? Would I have to have the royal guards to watch my every move?

I got pulled out of my thoughts by yet another knock on the door, Edward. I could tell it was him by yet again the silhouette of his slacks.

"Come in your highness.". I was sure of it was him.

He came in with a slight hint of red on his cheeks and stared down at me, what was he up to?

"Is there anything you need?" he asked timidly.

"Am I required to need to anything, your majesty?". I did not want to sound rude the prince.

"Not that I know. Did Emmett tell you what our hypothesis on how you became sick?" he wondered, he put his hands behind his back and stepped closer to the bed. His eyes became content. I pulled the cover up closer, hugging the sheets close to my body.

"Yes, did you ever find the jesters'?" I finally answered when I was settled.

"We found their outfits but not the person that was inhabiting the uniforms." His eyes fell a little.

"Oh." So they had at least for the outfits, but to find the culprit would be a difficult task.

There was a short period if silent before the prince spoke again. When he spoke a little seemed to be showing in his eyes.

"Do you feel well enough to go on the porch with me later, around the twilight of the day?" so this was what he was here for. He looked so innocent, yet so breathtakingly handsome at the same time.

"I should be able to." I said with a smile.

"I will see you then, thank you." He said with his eyes still with the same excitement, but he quickly ruined the mood by abruptly turning and leaving the room without another word.

He was acting strange, but then again he never spent very much time with me for me to known him. The mysterious Edward was enchanting and mysterious and I like it a lot, even if he was slightly rude. At least he did not know what he did to me. When ever he saw me, his eyes would pierce through me like a daggers, it would feel as though he was looking into my soul and in the process speeding up my heart.

I tried to sleep but was interrupted by more bread entering the room. At least I had something to distract my mind if not for only a moment.

I had found another robe that I quickly changed into before I met Edward on the porch. I was not as fast as I normally was but I was still not feeling quite well. I made it out to the porch, when I stepped out into the crisp cool night air. It felt nice to be outside the confinements of my guest room.

I sat down in one of the chairs out looking the kingdom, and looked out. No other person was on the deck, I was left alone waiting for the prince but enjoying my solitude. It was a beautiful view. I was not sure how long I was out there until I felt a blanket being put on top of me, I was too engrossed in the view.

"It's not good for the ill to be outside without a blanket for to long." Edward whispered in my ear from behind me, suddenly. He stepped from behind to the side. I was wondering if he was ill himself, one minute he seemed to be this caring man and the next arrogant man.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him.

"You're quite welcome. I want you to accept my deepest apology for the way I have been treating you. I have never met anyone like you, Bella. You make me a very nervous man. I just wish I could be who I wanted to be around you." He spoke the words softly and with sincerity.

"You can Edward, you can be who ever you want to be. You are after all the prince." I stated.

" I guess I am Bella I guess I am." He said with a smirk.

The week passed slowly but wonderfully at the same time. Each night Edward would come out with a blanket, he would sit in the chair next to me and we would talk until I fell asleep. In which he would carry me to bed, or so he said he did. He was a wonderful man at heart. I learned that the reason he was closed off in the beginning was that if he did not find a potential bride he was to be betroved to, and that was something he did not want to happen. He said the minute he fell in love with me was the day of the dinner party, when I said thank you to the servant, he said the whole time he had been tiring to fight his feelings. He said I have lifted his cursed thoughts that love only happens to people who look for it , when it really comes to people who do not even look in the first place.

I went home a few days later. I do not want to leave. I wanted to stay here with Edward, Alice , Esme and Carlisle. They were nothing but wonderful people and I can see why they are such good rulers. They were also such gracious hostess.

I packed all the robes that I had borrowed from the princess into my pouch. My pouch also had my dress from the masquerade in it and the main part of my mask. Since that night, I have not been able to find my eye piece for the mask.

I walked into the hallway where Edward is waiting for me. He gently wisped my arm around his own. His servants took my luggage including my pouch. And we gingerly walked down the stairs together.

At the end of the stairs, the royal family along with my family was waiting patiently. I left Edwards arm and went to my fathers, reluctantly. A chorus of voices ring out " I'm so happy your feeling better. ", " your welcome anytime," and the one that I do not but think anyone expected was the voice of Edward. " I miss you already," he said it in such a small voice I was wondering if it was not even spoken at all. I looked at him, he was smiling I could tell he did state the words that was making my heart run faster in my chest. I could feel the red on my cheeks I responded with my own " I miss you too," but only I responded looking right into his eyes, it was our private moment.

My brother did not like the wondering eyes being diverted to me and cleared his throat. That was when our moment was completely ruined.

We got filed into the carriage then and said our farewells and went home.

At the house I was attacked with hugs and happy wishes from our staff. It was nice to be home once again, but I could not drop the feeling that I longed for something more.

Arlo grabbed my bags and took them to my room, where I followed behind him. Anna had laid my night gown on my bed, bless her. It was not that I was still ill but I just did not want to dwell on the fact that I was slowly falling for the prince.

I changed into my nightgown when Arlo had left. I walked out to the library and grabbed the book I was reading a while back and went back to my room and started to read but soon feel asleep.

When the tiredness went away I opened my eyes to see a visitor in my room.

The queen was sitting in my chair by my bed. I wiped my eyes , to make sure I was still not dreaming.

"Good Moring Bella, I am here with news." She said breaking the silence. I still could not believe the queen was currently in my room.

I sat up in my bed and tucked the covers around my self even closer. News? For me? Morning? How long did I sleep anyway?

"Good morning your majesty. What is the break?" I said.

She looked even more beautiful of that was possible. She was wearing a light purple hofkleindung meersburg. I could not see her shoes for the dress material was covering them.

" It seems that my son has become smitten with you. I do honor this arrangement. I am overjoyed that he has found someone like you. I shutter at the thought of trying to find him a bride. I do not recall if you noticed the man he was before, but he was but a shell of the man that is he today. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If there is ever anything you need , do not be hesitant but to ask. For as the bible say seek and you will find it, ask and it will be given unto you." She spoke sincerely and full of contentment.

" You are to kind. I am more than happy to oblige the feelings of him. He has such a wonderful soul." He is also more beautiful than all the stars in the heavens, but I had not mentioned that to the queen.

" I would like to give you something." The queen bent down and had a pouch like my own sitting on her lap. The queen was betoying a gift upon me? This morning has started out seeming to be from a fairytale.

" Your highness, I do not deserve anything. I really did not do anything except talk to him." The wonderful nights on the porch, Edward did more of the talking , I just sat and listened. I was being a friend to him. Everyone deserved at least one friend I there existence.

" Nonsense. You made him a better man on the outside and I also believe in the inside. That its self deserves a reward, this is just a little token of my appreciation. Please take them with a thankful heart."

I sat there how can I say no to a gift from the queen when she said it like that?

" Very well." I said with a small smile on my face. She bent down and picked up a pouch that was on the floor by her feet.

She handed me the pouch and told me to open it. I opened the pouch and I gasped at what I saw, and at what was now mine.

It was a pair of glass slippers. I was thinking the rewards was a little trinket was inside the pouch but this was too much. I had done nothing to deserve glass slippers.

" I can not accept this. I am sorry but this is too much." The Queens face saddened.

" Nonsense. Wear them , enjoy them, please. You deserve them more than anyone." Esme said.

"But I have no where to wear them." I argued. Esme's face brighten and she laughed while she spoke.

"Then wear them to my son's birthday party. It is Friday. Your parents are invited also. Carlisle and I do not wish to be surround with young people all night long without a link to adults."

I smiled. " I will tell them, your majesty."

" Please call me Esme, majesty is only for formalities and family is not a formality. At least the last time I checked it was not. Even if you are not my child now, for a week you were and I gained the rights to call you family during that time. I hope you do not mind, though." The queen just called me family. I was deeply honored.

" I do not mind at all Esme." She smiled as did I.

" I must be leaving you have yet to enjoy the pleasure of breakfast and I should not be keeping you. Have a wonderful day Bella." She said while she stood from the chair.

" You too Esme," then she walked out of my room.

I looked down at the shoes. They really were beautiful. The glass had a light purple hue to them with a small heel to the bottom of them. I placed them on my nightstand and I walked over to my closet and changed for the day.

I walked down to the dining room where my family was waiting for me, they all had smirks on there faces.

" Was the Queen's visit about the prince? What did she say about him?" my mother seemed to be throwing questions at me that I could not answer immediately.

" Renee give her one question at a time." My father protested and winked at me.

"Well? We're waiting." My mother probed.

"They queen's visit was about Edward. She said that he has become smitten with me. And she also invited my parents and I to Edward's birthday party she is having for him Friday." I said quietly lifting the glass of water to my mouth and taking a drink.

" Friday?! How are we suppose to have a dress made by then? Charles can we use some of your contacts , she must simply look wonderful that day." Renee said looking toward my father.

" Edward saw her when she was ill I do not think that a nice dress would change his feelings for her." Emmet finally had spoken.

I whispered a thank you to Emmett and he nodded his head in response. I picked up my toast and began to eat before my mother questioned me anymore. She looked as though she was going to say more but stopped when an egg was placed in front of her.

After breakfast I went up to my room once again to read again the book I was reading before I fell asleep the night before.

I had gotten 2 more chapters into the story when Anna knocked on my door. "Oh come in Anna". She was the only one who would knock gently, my family when they needed me would knock persistently.

She walked in and sat down at the chair Esme had sat down before she left.

" I'm sorry but I could not but overhear , your mother saying you need a dress." Anna seemed to be hiding something from me. I usually gave her my old dresses that would no longer fit, or were simply ugly. Most of the ugly dresses my mother would pick, stating I could put a scarf or headdress with it and make it simply breath taking, which was never the case.

"Anna I was simply going to wear one of the ones I had." Friday was only but a few days away and a dress would be hard to be made in such a sort amount of time.

" I want to take you somewhere for a dress. Please just let me do this. I won't be here much longer. Take this as my goodbye present if you want. I want to show you just a little bit of the kindness you have bestowed upon me." I was really going to miss her when she said those words I could not force myself to think of the amount of time she had left.

"That is fine then. Where shall we go for this gown of yours?" I marked the page I was on and gave her my complete attentions go to her. I was going to a dress shop with my favorite servant is was going to be a good day indeed.

"Can I show you instead of telling you? Its sort of hard to explain in directions." Anna said with a bit of mystery to her voice.

"Yes you may. When shall we leave?" I was wondering where exactly we were to go, if she could not explain the store in directions.

"Immediately if possible." She said.

I put my book on my bed and we got up from our positions and headed towards the carriage that was waiting.

We went to the carriage and took off. On the way she said but one thing, " Don't mind the others they wish to be with the prince more than anything.". I had wondered what that exactly meant except when the carriage made a sudden stop at a wooden log cabin that was in the woods it was surrounded by wild flowers. It was very quaint. I followed her lead out of the carriage and inside the house. Inside there was a very familiar looking woman with 2 daughters. The daughters did not look like the older woman at all. The woman had hazel eyes, and light brown hair. The daughter both bright blondes, the only difference was that one had dark blue eyes and the other dark brown.. The woman was the same height as I, while the children were only a head sorter.

" Bella , I would like you to meet my mother." I curtsied at the woman. I knew now why here features had look familiar. She curtsied back to me.

"It is an honor meeting with you Isabella. Anna sends letters about how wonderful you are to her. This is the least I can do. I am Joanna by the way." She was so kind she reminded me of Esme in that way.

" This is Isabella?" the girl with dark brown eyes said with distaste. They seemed to be whispering into each others ears looking me up and down. I felt as though I was a product being sold.

" It cant be , the prince would not like someone that would look this plain." The other one said. I felt a little insecure, if these girls did not think I would look wonderful next to the prince. I could shake the feeling until I remembered that the queen herself approves the arrangement and smiled.

"Girls!" Joanna said serious tone.

" Its true." The one that spoke first said.

" Girls to your room now!" Joanna said in the same tone once again but a little more force and louder than before.

They got up from there positions and walked towards a hallways, where to my guess there rooms. I felt joyous when they had walked away.

"I am deeply sorry about them. Those young ladies were my stepsisters. They were at the masquerade also and they told me how the prince looked at you. They did not like it. They have liked the prince since they were born, ignore them please." Anna spoke to me.

" It tis fine. I understand why you said that in the carriage now." All the pieces made sense now, she did not like her step sisters either.

"Ah the masquerade, you know I actually made the prince's green Hofkleidung Meersburg. I have to say it was one of my best pieces of work. He was the only one with a green one , I made sure of it." Joanna said bring us back to the topic at hand.

The green hofkleindung meersburg? Was not that the outfit that Alice had mentioned that night? The person whom she wanted me to meet?

"That is simply amazing that you made such attire for someone so important to this country." I did not know how else to respond.

"I enjoy making clothing for the royals they are all such wonderful people. But enough about the royals. Let talk about what type of gown you would like made." she had a glint in her eyes when she talked about her clothing. She was proud of the work she was doing.

"Tell her who it is for Bella." Anna said was a coy smile on her face.

" It is for the prince's birthday party." Joanna squealed with excitement. Anna and I couldn't help but laugh.

" Do you know what colors you are thinking about? Blue is the prince's favorite color. Do you have something special you would like to wear with your gown while you woo the prince to?" Joanna inquired excitedly. I blushed at the woo the prince statement.

" I have purple hue glass slippers that I was told to wear to the event. What color would look pleasant enough with the shoe I will be happy to wear." I was excited to get my gown made by such a wonderful lady.

Joanna and Anna looked at each other and smiled then turned towards me again. " I think we can fulfill those needs." Joanna said was a sweet smiled on her face.

When we left the cottage I was overjoyed, she was making my gown for the event and I had nothing to worry about.

The date soon approached and my father had decided to wear one of Emmett's new hofkleindung meersburgs. Mother had decided to wear the one she had gotten from my grandmother the other day. They looked stunning together, in a mixture of greens and black.

My hofkleindung meersburg was cream, a very soft cream. It reminded me of the books of the Romans and their togas. It was simple and elegant at the same time and the shoes looked wonderful with it as was promised.

The dress had come with a note that stated, _even the greatest flower has to have a little water to bloom beautifly. Have a wonderful night, your godmother aka Joanna_.

When we arrived at the party, no one else had a cream colored dress on. She did a wonderful job in making her clothing unique from other dress shops.

When I entered the party Edwards eyes diverted from the others guests, to mine. I smiled at him and walked over to him where I curtsied. He was beaming with joy and he looked as handsome as ever. His red hofkleindung made his hair stand out even brighter.

" I am so happy you're here." He said when I was done with my formal greeting.

" I am happy to be here Edward. Happy birthday." He smiled at me and took my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you. I have to go greet someone my other guests but please don't leave." he said through his lashes then quickly let go of my hand.

" I wont." I said and he left to attend to the others.

I looked around and saw my parents were having a great time with the king and queen. The actual party was quiet nice; there was soft music playing in the background, people talking to other people getting along. Alice was talking to Jasper , and they looked as though they were enjoying themselves very much.

A beautiful lady with blonde hair with brown eyes approach me, she curtsied and smiled. I smiled and curtsied also towards her.

" You probably do not know me, but I am duchess Rosalie of France." She said in a very French accent. So this was the woman who had stolen my brothers' heart. She was simply beautiful. When Emmett and her finally procreated they would create beautiful children there was no doubt about it.

" It is a pleasure finally meet you." I said. And it really was a pleasure to meet her, she seemed very cordial.

Rosalie and I talk for a while about the difference between French and German court.

When we were done with our chatter we departed from each other. I was beginning to wonder if Edward was done visiting his other guests, for I could not find him.

I went over to talk to jasper, to see if he knew the whereabouts of the prince. He answered that he did not. Suddenly large arms showed up from behind me and I jumped. "Sister, I am so happy for you," it was Emmett. I was confused by his words.

" What are you talking about brother?" I asked.

Emmett turned towards Jasper, "It didn't happen yet did it?" jasper shook his head no. I was really confused by the communication of the two men.

" Well Ill just leave you two with your conversation. I'm going to find my future wife where ever she went off to. If you will excuse me." Emmett said then when towards the direction I was just at.

I stood there about to ask what was wrong with Emmett when Alice looked over and the music had stopped, Edward was about to open his presents. Alice was smiling ear to ear towards her brother. Edward looked in our direction and smiled and told me with his finger to come over to where he was so I replied. I walked quickly over to where my prince was.

I loved being at his side.

He opened his presents, most in which were swords but left one unopened. He held it in his hand and looked towards the crowd.

" I hold in my hand , the key to Germany's future." The crowd became quiet. Then he turned towards me and knelt down onto one knee.

He unwrapped the small package it but did not open the small box. He took both of my hands into his and looked into my eyes.

" Isabella, the moment you came into my house in that blue dress of yours I knew I fell in love. The way your eyes sparkled, I swear they lit up the whole heavens. You brought me back to life Bella. And I can never thank you enough for it. Today I kneel before you not as a prince Isabella, but as a man in love. I love all you even your glass slippers that are placed upon your feet. Please Isabella Marie Swan be my wife and make this the best birthday present of my life."

I crying as those beautiful words were spoken to me and answered with a simple yes.

He smiled and opened the package it was a beautiful silver band. He slid it on my right finger and got up from his knelt position and hugged me and kissed my mouth briefly. The crowd was roaring with excitement.

We were married a month after my brother. The queen and king renounced there titles on there thrones a week after we were married. My Edward became king and I his queen. The first change I made was I made it possible for couples such as Arlo and Anna able to be wed. Edward even made sure the wedding was done at the castle for the lovely couple. They also took jobs as head of our personal servants. They had the freedoms of any other couples.

Ever since the day he proposed we have lived, but not just lived but with lived love and joy and recently patients as we are expecting our first child in September.


End file.
